


Remus Lupin Remembered

by Evv_ar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evv_ar/pseuds/Evv_ar
Summary: A series of one-shots about every time that Remus Lupin went on the Hogwarts express. And obviously the marauders, Snape, and Lily will be also included in this.(Sorry if my description is a little weak. This is the first thing I've ever posted ;)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thanks so much for even clicking on this. I hope you enjoy. This is my first time ever posting something, so please keep that in mind. Also if you can comment or leave a kudos, that would be greatly appreciated. Even if one person reads this and is interested, I would be more then happy to write the whole thing, as long as someone is reading it.

Year 1

Remus Lupin remembered the first time he saw the Hogwarts express. It loomed over him, making him start to shake. He held his mother’s hand until she forced him to get onto it.

“Go on,” she had said, gesturing to train, almost filled with students.

“I don’t want to go.” Remus wined while gripping her hand even tighter.

His mom bent down on one knee so she would be eye level with him. “Why not?” she asked, although she already knew the answer. She just wanted him to confess it.

“Because what if I’m not good enough or smart enough. Maybe no one will like me and people make fun of me. What if someone finds out? What if I hurt someone and people will think I’m dangerous?” Remus rambled on and on, still trembling.

“All this talk about ‘what if’s’ and ‘maybes’ makes you forget about facts and what _has_ happened. I think you must have forgotten that Albus Dumbledore came and knocked on our door to tell us that he will be more than excited to have you as a student. He said that you will be safe and do well at Hogwarts. And you think that Albus Dumbledore is a liar?” His mother smiled a little while asking him this.

“No”

“Exactly, now go get on that train before they leave without you. And remember to write to me at least two times a week to keep me updated.” Remus gave his mother one last hug and made his way towards the train.

  
  


The second he got onto the train, it was total chaos. The first thing he noticed is that it was loud. As he tried to find a compartment that he could sit in, he saw (among many other things): a group of sixth year girls all decked in yellow laughing and hugging each other, a couple making out a bit too grossly, and a group of teens sharing brownies and smoking. He went through the whole train trying to find the best place to sit but there wasn’t an empty compartment. He kept searching until he stumbled across one that only had one boy. Sure it wasn’t empty but it would do. Plus the boy seemed about his age.

Remus opened up the door and asked the boy if anyone else was going to sit there. The boy replied no so Remus took that as an invitation to sit in the corner, take out a book, and enjoy the awkward silence. 

That lasted for three minutes until two dark haired boys came in and started being obnoxiously loud. 

“Ya, so that’s why I think I would totally be the best quidditch maneuver for that situation,” said one boy to another. “Hey, are these seats taken?” The same boy asked.

Remus ignored them and kept on reading. He didn’t want these boys to sit near him because they would be too loud and annoying. But the other boy said sure, a bit too eagerly in Remus’ opinion.

“Awesome. Well, anyway I’m James Potter,” One of the boys said as he jumped onto the seat.

“Black, Sirius Black.” Remus took note of how Sirus mentioned his last name twice. 

The other boy in the compartment announced that his name was Peter. Still, Remus didn’t say anything and kept reading.

The train left and Remus still remained silent. He stopped reading by this point and started to listen to the others. Well by others, mostly James Potter. For at least 30 minutes straight that boy had managed to talk about the same quidditch game with Sirius.

Much to Remus’s delight, James stopped talking when he was interrupted by an elderly woman with a hunchback. 

“Anything from the trolley dears?” She asked while smiling. Remus shook his head, it’s not that he didn’t want candy. He loved candy as much as the average 11-year-old, it’s just that he didn’t have much money with him so he wanted to save it. 

“Actually yeah, can I have 4 packs of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans,” James said while handing her the money. 

Once she left James handed one to all of the other boys in the compartment. After that, he reached in his bag and declared that they should all play exploding snap. So for the first time this entire ride, Remus put down his book and played with them.

The boys all cracked jokes and howled when it exploded near Peter. This was the first time Remus remembered laughing with these boys. Little did he know there were many laughs to come.

As James kicked up his legs onto the window seal he said, “Blimey, I don’t think I caught your name,” to Remus.

Feeling confident he replied “I didn’t throw it,” with a smirk. “It’s Remus Lupin.”

James was about to say something but then Peter turned towards the window and pointed to Hogwarts. It was brilliant and breathtaking with all of its spirals and grandeur. Soon the train pulled into a stop and all the boys collected their stuff. As he entered the Hogwarts castle gates he was sure that soon this place was going to feel like home. And that these boys were going to be a big part of it.


	2. Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin and the marauders' going back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have made your way to chapter two I just wanna say THANK YOU.

**Year 2**

Seasons changed, time passed, and Remus had gone through his first year at Hogwarts and was back at Platform 9 ¾, about to start his second. While he looked at the red train he remembered his panic his first year. Oh, how he wished he would have been able to go back in time to talk to his former self. He would tell himself not to worry about making friends. He would tell himself to be a little more talkative and friendly. He would tell him that those boys on that train ride would soon become his best friends.

Remus hugged his mother goodbye and headed off towards the Hogwarts express. He ran towards the train and waved to his mother. Just like the year before, there were squeals of reunions and people blocking the way into the train because they were too busy searching for someone. But this year it didn’t intimidate him, in fact, he was proud of himself. He saw it as a sign of maturity. Although it was rather interesting to see some of the first years.

It was painfully obvious that it was their first year. They seemed nervous, were holding their trunks too closely to themselves, and had no one to talk to. 

  
As Remus was walking to his cabin, he noticed a first-year struggling to put their trunk in the above compartment. His arms were too short to reach the top and he kept jumping. Remus entered the compartment.

“Hey, do you need help?” Remus asked as he witnessed the boy struggling. In return, the boy nervously nodded his head. So Remus threw his trunk in the overhead bin for him. The boy thanked him, and Remus went on his way.

Maybe he should have given the boy some words of advice, but he was too eager to get back to his friends. As he got to his usual compartment, he noticed the only one there was Sirius. Remus took a double-take and noticed that his eyes were puffy and slightly red.

“Hey Sirius, are you okay?” Remus asked, worried.

“Yeah” Sirius muttered softly. “It’s just my parents...they umm...aren’t a big fan of me being in Gryffindor and hanging out with you guys. I knew they weren’t fond of it last year, but I never knew how much it bothered them. This summer was terrible. All I manage to do is disappoint them.”

Remus gulped. If Sirius’s parents already hated that Sirius hung around with a bunch of Gryffindors, imagine how they would feel if they knew that Remus was a werewolf. Suddenly, Remus’s mind flooded with the fear of what would happen if anyone found out his secret. He was a part of the best friend group he could ever wish for. He was afraid that it would one day all go away.

Remus shook those thoughts out of his head and tried to give Sirius some words of comfort. “First, your parents sound insane. I don’t know if you can find a better friend group in all of Europe,” this earned a halfhearted chuckle from Sirius, “And second, you are not a disappointment. You are an amazing person and if your parents can’t see that...well then they are even more stupid than Filch.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Siris replied, not sounding very confident. “Do you mind not telling anyone about this? I don’t want them to worry.” Remus nodded but before he could reply James and Peter came barging in. (Well James came barging in, Peter just trailed him).

“BLACK! LUPIN! ” James yelled while giving a high five to each of them. “I missed you guys. How was summer?” He didn’t wait for them to answer and continued. “Guess what? I brought some exploding snap so we can play on the ride like last time. Oooh, and then we can have some of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean!” For Remus, it was refreshing to see James and his slightly annoying energetic self. It was always a constant and of course, very entertaining.

But naturally, something annoying had to happen and try to ruin this fun. This something had jet black greasy hair and a crooked nose. Everyone heard Severus Snape’s voice before they even saw him. “Of course Potter would want to spend his time playing kid’s games instead of doing something productive.”

“Sod off,” James said while he rolled his eyes, clearly irritated by Snape.

Snape, satisfied with his little jab, was about to leave until his beady predator eyes saw Sirius' puffy ones. “Hey Black, have you been crying lately? Have u told your beloved friends?” Snape saw James’s confused expression and took it as a no. “Well rumor has it, you aren’t the perfect son anymore. Such a shame.”

Sirius avoided looking at Snape, and was about to protest but James cut in. “You and your stupid face can leave. Nobody wants you here or your rumors.”

Snape huffed and left to catch up with a certain redhead.

“Hey Sirius, I don’t mean to pry but is what Snape said true?” James asked.

“No. Yeah...well, kinda,” Sirius muttered, “basically my parents aren’t too fond of me being in Gryffindor and having you guys as friends. So we are in a little bit of a disagreement. But they are still there for me and are good parents. They’ll get over it soon...at least I think.” Sirius didn’t sound too confident with that last sentence.

Remus, ever the good friend, wanted to break the tension and said, “James, I can’t believe the only insult you could come up with for Snape was calling him and his face stupid.” 

“Okay, but in my defense, he is pretty stupid.”   
  


“And so is his hair. It looks like he hasn’t washed it in years.” Peter added while laughing.

“I think he’s afraid of taking a shower in general,” Sirius said.

The boys were too busy laughing and joking that they didn’t even notice the trolley witch until she asked if they wanted anything from the trolley.

“Yeah, four Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans please.”

Once the trolley witch left James brought out his game of exploding snap. “Wait, I want to make a toast,” James said before anyone could eat their first jellybean. Everyone grabbed a jellybean and waited for James to continue. “Because we are second years now and no one should tell us what to do. Even if they have a stupid face and think they know everything.”

“ _ Especially _ if they have a stupid face.” Peter scoffed. The boys laughed again.

“To going back to Hogwarts,” James said as his second toast.

“To going back to Hogwarts,” the other boys chorused back. They tapped their singular jelly bean together in the middle and popped them in their mouths.

Remus was enjoying his, which he thought was blueberry when Peter spat his out across the compartment. “Blagh, I think mine was vomit.”

The boys all roared with laughter and didn’t stop laughing and playing around until they arrived at Hogwarts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos. Any feedback would be wonderful (including constructive criticism)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so MUCH if you have gotten this far. Please leave a comment (constructive criticism is always welcomed) and/or kudos. This is just so I know if I should continue this series. Again THANK YOU!


End file.
